Dance with me
by Xirin
Summary: Hyūga Hinata doesn't have a date to the Shinobi Academy graduation ball. Non-massacre AU. Oneshot.
**Dance with me**

* * *

 _Hyūga Hinata doesn't have a date to the Shinobi Academy graduation ball. Non-massacre AU. Oneshot._

* * *

 **A/N: A little non-massacre side story to the Power by accident: The Sharingan. I don't have any idea where this came from, after writing the PbAtS I just needed something lighter and I came up with this. This is non-massacre so things don't escalate like in the original story. This is more healthier and innocent version of that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, characters or anything. This is just a hobby**

* * *

Hinata ran to the training grounds far from town as fast as she could. The day at the Academy had just ended and technically she should have gone to the Hyūga compound to an additional training, but today she just needed to see Itachi.

When she reached the grounds, she immediately noticed her friend, 17-year-old Uchiha Itachi training with his sword in his ANBU attire, mask hanging on his left hip. When he noticed Hinata, he immediately sheathed his sword and greeted her smiling.

Then he noticed she had been crying. He frowned. Did her father do something to her again? He was sure he would murder him if he said something mean to Hinata one more time. He touched her shoulder.

"Did something happen, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata sniffed a couple of times and shook her head.

"Iruka-sensei told yesterday that there will be a graduation ball to the soon graduating students.."

"Well, that sure sounds fun. Why were you crying, then?"

"Ino-chan and Sakura-chan told me that you need to have a date and I don't have one..."

Itachi sighed relieved. So this wasn't about her family then.

"Well, Hinata-chan, I don't really believe that everyone there has a date. And why didn't you already ask that Uzumaki boy?" Itachi asked teasingly.

Hinata's cheeks reddened slightly. She didn't have a huge crush to Naruto anymore, but the subject was still a little sore since she still admired his attitude.

"Sakura-chan said she is already going with Naruto-kun. She said it's 'less embarrassing than to go alone'", Hinata explained with shame in her voice. She felt a little bad for Naruto too.

Itachi seemed doubtful: "I wonder if Sasuke is already taking someone, I could ask if he would help you out."

"Ino-chan said she's already going with Sasuke-san. She sounded pretty smug because of that."

"Well, well... Ototo's going to the ball with Yamanaka girl, I REALLY need to mention about this to him... and mother maybe too", Itachi said looking like he had won the lottery.

As much Hinata enjoyed giving Itachi blackmailing material against his brother, she didn't seem amused today.

"Itachi-san..."

"Yes, yes, Hinata-chan. Did you already ask if Neji-san would go with you?" he suggested.

"Niisan said he prefers to train with his new genin team. I really cannot blame him for that, I would rather train too."

Hinata looked like she was about to cry again. Girls of that age really were all about not losing face.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan. If no one from your class or your family understands how wonderful you are, I shall take you to the ball myself."

Hinata's eyes opened wide.

"N-n-no... Y-you must h-have b-better things to d-do..."

"I made up my mind. Will you go to the ball with me, Hinata?"

Hinata looked shocked but her expression turned slowly to smile and she rushed to hug Itachi.

"Yes! Thank you so much! You saved my life, I don't know how to ever repay this!"

"More inside information about Sasuke and everything is fine", Itachi mentioned mischievously and continued: "Well then, please tell your father I will be picking you up at five."

Hinata looked a little awkward and detached herself from the hug.

"Is it really necessary? My father..."

"No can do. A girl who is on a date with _me_ will have nothing but perfect, especially when the girl is as awesome as you. I will be picking you at five" he stated playfully.

"O-ok."

* * *

The gate guards at the compound were a little shocked when _the_ Uchiha Itachi had appeared at the compound wearing the formal version of Konoha jōnin uniform. They were even more amazed when Hyūga Hiashi himself had appeared to escort him to the main family living quarters and the discussion between two had been exceptionally polite.

They walked first to Hiashi's study, where he signed Itachi to sit down. He sighed deeply.

"Well, Uchiha-san. I must admit I didn't expect this conversation just yet, especially not with the heir to the Uchiha clan. What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Itachi didn't react: "You have a fine daughter, Hyūga-sama. I myself, however, think it is a year or two too early to discuss any intentions. I am merely helping Hinata as a friend and wish to ensure she has a nice evening at the ball. I assure I will come discuss with you again if this changes in the future."

Hiashi seemed to be ok with his answer: "Well said, Uchiha-san. You may take my daughter to the ball but she needs to be back to the compound at ten."

'That is acceptable, Hyūga-sama."

They left the room and arrived some kind of tea room, where Hinata already waited in her cute kimono.

Itachi took a small storage seal from his pocket and opened it revealing some flowers from Ino's shop he had visited earlier.

"These are for you. You look very beautiful, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed furiously and started to search a vase muttering something like: "You shouldn't have..."

Itachi chuckled.

"Are you ready to go, Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai, Itachi-san.."

"It is kind of long way to the Academy to walk in your kimono so we will use shunshin"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and performed the technique vanishing from the Hyūga compound.

"They grow up so fast..." Hiashi worried with half a smile.

* * *

They appeared near the Academy and Itachi noticed that Hinata was a little tense.

"Is everything ok, Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai... I'm just a little nervous, I don't like to be in the middle of attention so I usually avoid events like this."

Itachi understood completely and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Relax and enjoy the evening, everything is be going to be fine. And if don't I will shunshin you out of there right away."

"Thank you, Itachi-san."

Hinata seemed a little more relaxed.

He led her to the hallway where the guests were greeted by their teachers.

Iruka and Mizuki were a little amazed Hinata had appeared with an elite jōnin – it was common to the students to bring their genin friends or sometimes even a sibling who was already a chūnin – but this was certainly a first time for a such a high-ranking shinobi to attend an Academy ball. Not to mention how odd it was seeing Uchiha and Hyūga together.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei! May I present my escort, Uchiha Itachi?" Hinata greeted and introduced her and her guest as was polite.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, Uchiha-san, it is great you managed to come tonight. Please be welcome and have a nice evening!" Iruka said them and they proceeded to the projectile training hall where the event was kept.

The hall was decorated colorfully which gave Hinata a headache. She voiced her opinion to Itachi who laughed a little. Itachi led her to a small table and asked if she wanted to have some tea. Hinata as a huge fan of tea, of course, accepted.

So he went to bring them some and she left to sit at the table. And, of course, it was just then when Ino and Sakura appeared next to her followed by overly-enthusiastic Naruto and Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here right now. Hinata kind of understood him.

"Hinata-chan! You came! This is so awesome! Hey, hey, who did you come with? Or did you... oh..." Well, Ino was a typical Ino. Not very smooth.

"Ano... Ino-chan.." Hinata tried to say but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Ino-pig! Don't tease poor Hinata-chan for not having a date, she must have done her best."

Hinata didn't think that was a very comforting thing to say to anyone.

"What do you know about that, Forehead?!"

"Better than you, Pig. Hey Hinata, you may have a dance with Naruto if you like."

Hinata was about to answer when she heard a voice behind her.

"I believe that won't be necessary."

Itachi had come back with two cups of tea, giving other to Hinata and sitting down beside her. Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke watched their mouths open when the jōnin sat down to the table. Naruto was as happy and oblivious as usual.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, please meet my escort Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke-san, I believe you know him already. Itachi-san, these are my classmates Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto", Hinata introduced. Itachi nodded to them.

The heavy silence was broken by Sasuke: "Niisan, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, ototo? I'm escorting this beautiful girl here."

Hinata blushed at the compliment. She sure didn't want to lose her face but she had forgotten that bringing an older shinobi to the Academy party was a certain way to be in the center of attention.

Sasuke looked suspicious: "You have never taken any girls on a date before, niisan..."

Itachi looked thoughtful and answered nodding: "I believe you are right. This is the first time, but Hinata-chan here is a special one."

Hinata was looking very red: "Please... Itachi..." He just smiled at her happily.

Ino seemed to get out of her shock of seeing Hinata's date who was being such a gentleman with her: "You were the one at the flower shop earlier!"

"Yes."

"Thank you for the flowers, Itachi-san, they were very beautiful", said Hinata happily.

Itachi nodded: "Now, I believe we have gossiped enough. Would you like to dance with me, Hinata-chan?"

She nodded happily and let him take her to the dancefloor. It was clear that he was a much better dancer than her, partly because of him being older and because of his Sharingan, but he was a considerate partner, who was easy to dance with. So she let him lead.

She was having so much fun she totally forgot Ino and Sakura and the others and how she had been nervous just a moment before.

Sakura and Ino wondered so intently how had Hinata managed to get Sasuke's brother so captivated that they completely forgot to harass Sasuke, a thing Sasuke himself was very pleased about.

* * *

When it was time to leave, Itachi walked with Hinata to the gates of Hyūga compound.

"Thank you for coming with me, Itachi-san. You really saved me there. And I had a lot of fun too!"

"It was my pleasure, Hinata-chan. And I got to see Sasuke's expression too. What a fun night, indeed."

Hinata laughed. They arrived at the gates.

"Well, Hinata-chan? Will you be training with me tomorrow as usual?"

"Hai, Itachi-san. I will be at the training grounds at the normal time."

She waved at her friend smiling, turned to go to the gates but seemed to change her mind, came back and give Itachi a very innocent kiss on the cheek. Then she rushed inside the gates where her father was already waiting for her.

"Did you have fun at the ball, Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

"Hai! I had very much fun!"

"Good to hear", answered Hiashi happily unaware that Hinata's topic of the month was soon going to be 'Uchiha Itachi'.

Itachi himself watched Hinata running inside the gates and touched his cheek lightly. He walked towards Uchiha compound planning the whole way there how to keep young Naruto and his brother away from _his_ Hinata until she was old enough for him to properly court.


End file.
